


Heroic

by BecauseSin



Series: Stingue Week 2019 [1]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Fluff, M/M, soft angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:02:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21588814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BecauseSin/pseuds/BecauseSin
Summary: Sting has troubles sleeping
Relationships: Rogue Cheney/Sting Eucliffe
Series: Stingue Week 2019 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1555921
Kudos: 17
Collections: Stingue Week 2019





	Heroic

Sting was lying in bed, shirtless and still awake at a time he should be sleeping. Rogue was at his side, sleeping as the sensible being he was, so that left the blond alone with his thoughts. Which were going down by the moment, unfortunately.

He was still sensitive about the war topic. Not that he was going to admit it openly but he couldn’t stop thinking he hadn’t done everything he could and should. He was better than he had been the immediate days after it, but sometimes the thoughts still dragged him to the ground. Tonight was one of those times.

So he was just laying there, looking at the ceiling and slowly dragging his hand up and down Rogue’s back when he felt him stirring and mumbling something.

“Are you awake?” He whispered, trying to avoid waking him up if he wasn’t already.

“You are thinking too loud to let me sleep. What’s up?”

“I was just thinking.”

“Don’t” Sting snorted at that.

“I tried. But it just… I don’t know. I can’t stop thinking if there isn’t anyone better for… this.”

“This?”

“The guild. Our friends. You. I don’t know. I want you all to be safe and happy but I don’t think I can do it. I would like to be some kind of… hero i guess? So I could make sure nothing happens to you or anyone else. But sure none of that and-”

A flick on his forehead stopped his babbling, startling him for a moment before he turned to look at Rogue. There was a strange look on his face and Sting wasn’t sure what to make of it. It seemed like he was touched, amused and a bit angry. A weird mix for his boyfriend indeed.

“You are being ridiculous.” Rogue said then, draping himself even closer. It wasn’t exactly what Sting wanted to hear, honestly. 

“I know.” He sighed, turning his head to avoid his eyes.. “It just that-”

“Shut up.” As he said that, Rogue caught Sting’s face between his fingers and forced him to look back. “You are talking nonsense.”

And this time what he could see in his eyes left Sting speechless, since the main thing there was love and honestly he hadn’t been expecting it.

“I don’t need a hero. I can take care of myself. And so can everyone else. I don’t want a hero. I want you.”

And well, yeah, if he wasn’t speechless before he surely was now. As it was, the only thing he could do was lean until their foreheads touched and close his eyes. He hoped that would be enough. Maybe it was.


End file.
